Whats that sound?
by Shami
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are destined to die, in a repeated loop, what happens when they find out? Do they Die off, or Manage to save themselves? Read to Find out! // Amuto // Amu x Ikuto - Shugo Chara
1. Chapter 1

That night, Amu rested on her bed, silently. She didn't feel like sleeping, or getting up. It was late. She looked over at the clock across the room. "11:00 already?" Amu rolled back onto her stomach, and flattened herself on the bed. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. Moments passed, and Amu sat up on the bed after realizing her failure. Outside the window of her room, she thought that she had seen small black objects moving around. Amu was curious, and went over to see is Ran, Miki and Su were still sleeping. They were, so she continued over to the window. Looking out, she saw the figure again. Amu stood there, staring out, nothing happened. Eventually, The figure moved again, so Amu pressed her cheek against the glass door, attempting to look over the corned a bit. Blinded from most of her vision, she felt her cheek get a bit warmer. Moving herself away, she discovered that Ikuto had came onto the deck in front of her. Surprised, she stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor. He stared at her, blinking a couple times. "What are you doing here?" Amu softly yelled, getting up from the floor.

"Came to see you." Ikuto said, pressing his hand against the glass door. He closed his eyes, and on opening, Amu's hand was pressed up against his.

"R-right…" Amu stared into Ikuto's Eyes, him staring back into hers. Seconds passed, and Ikuto removed his hand from the door and turned around, preparing to leave. Amu quickly unlocked the door, coming out onto the deck, trying to stop Ikuto from leaving.

"Ikuto." Amu blushed a bit, then placed her hand on his lower shoulder. Ikuto turned around, a slightly surprised look was pasted on his face.

"What?" Ikuto removed Amu's hand from himself. Amu stared at him.

"Nothing…" Amu said, beginning to go back into the house. Ikuto stopped the door before it closed.

"Doesn't seem like nothing, Amu." Ikuto said, inviting himself inside. Amu backed away, then stumbled back onto her bed.

"What do you mean?" Amu said, watching Ikuto. He sat down on the edge of her bed, and thought for a second.

"Your face. I can tell… something confuses you." Ikuto was quite curious. 'I need to press her harder, must find out…. Must find out…' kept ringing through his mind.

"No.. your wrong." Amu said, trying to hide something that concerned Ikuto. He tilted his head in her direction a bit.

"I see." Ikuto moved his head back from its tilted position. Amu looked over at him.

"Go away, Ikuto." Amu asked, pushing his side away. He crept closer to her, the stopped a couple of inches away from Amu's body.

"I… I can't, Amu." Ikuto laughed a bit, with his eyes closed. "I've said it before. You interest me." Amu looked at Ikuto. He moved his head closer to hers. She closed her eyes, then Ikuto moved his body closer. Amu could feel Ikuto's Cat ears against her face. She Moved her face away, and opened her eyes.

"When did you-" Amu was cut off by Ikuto speaking.

"Just now." Ikuto placed his hand on her head, and moved it back to where it was. He could tell she was resisting, so he gently moved her head back.

"What.." Amu said, but decided to stop speaking. She looked at him. 'He wants something…'

Amu opened her eyes, and slightly moved them over towards Ikuto. Ikuto didn't respond. Amu placed her hand on Ikuto. Amu got up and sat on the bed. She pulled him closer, and hugged him. Ikuto didn't do anything, he just let her do whatever at the moment. Tears came from Amu's eyes, hugging him harder.

"Amu… Why are you crying?" Ikuto moved the hair away from Amu's face. He felt the soft materials from her pyjamas against his skin. Ikuto hugged Amu back, and he could feel her tears on his body.

"B-because… I.." Amu tried to speak, but just continued crying instead. Amu wiped her tears away, and tried to speak again. "Because I know you w-want something…" Ikuto froze. He didn't say anything, but instead grabbed her chin, and brought it up to his face. For a second, he held her there, then brought her closer for a short kiss. Amu was all red, but still shivered from the breeze that came through the open door. After the kiss, Ikuto got up, and began walking away, out of the room. "Ikuto…" Ikuto stopped, with his hand on the door, ready to open it more. He turned his body, to look at her, with his hand still on the door.

"What do you want?" Ikuto asked, ready to leave at any moment.

"I…" Amu sat down on the bed. She looked at Ikuto, he looked back. Moments passed by, and nobody said a thing. Amu closed her eyes.

"Amu" Ikuto said. He closed the door.

"Y-yeah?" Amu asked, standing up.

"It it okay... If I spent the night here?" Ikuto paused, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah…" Amu got up, and went to hug Ikuto again.

Shortly after, Amu went to lay down on her bed, and went to sleep. Ikuto was still standing there, watching her. Eventually, he went to sleep on the floor by Amu.

Several hours had gone by, but Ikuto had awoken from the light of the moon. He blinked, and got up. He looked over at Amu, and decided the would continue the night sleeping beside Amu.

The morning came quickly, and Amu's alarm clock woke both Ikuto and herself up. Amu sat up, and slowly moved her head over to face Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu shouted, waving her arms everywhere.

"Yo." Ikuto smiled a bit, and then stared blankly at Amu.

"What ere you doing here? And in my bed nonetheless!" Amu shouted. Ikuto started at her, waiting for her to realize. "… Your in my BED." Amu was shocked.

"Yup." Ikuto said, blinking. Amu overreacted, causing her to wake up the rest of the house.

Ami was walking down the hallway into Amu's room. "Amu! Am-" Ami stared at Ikuto, then ran out of the room. "Mommi mommi!" Ami Yelled, going into her parents room. "Deres a stwange person with Amu!" Ami yelled. Amu's mom hurried into Amu's room, to find Ikuto, and Amu in the bed.

"AMU!" Her mom yelled. "WHO IS THIS PERSON?!" Ikuto and Amu stared at her mom.

"Her boyfriend." Ikuto replied back, invisibly smirking at Amu.

"B-boyfriend?!" Amu and her mom yelled In surprise.

"Yep." Ikuto got out of the bed, and walked over to Amu's mom. "Nice to meet'cha. I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He said, stopping in front of her. He put his thumbs in his pockets.

"Er… Hi…" Her mom said, greeting him. "THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" She yelled. Amu got out of the bed and ran over to her mom.

"Ikuto's not my boyfriend!" Amu yelled. Behind her, Ikuto smirked. "Liar." Ikuto laughed a bit. He placed his arm on Amu's shoulder.

"Whatever. Just don't eat my daughter." Amu's mom turned around and walked to her room. When she was gone, Ikuto walked in front of Amu. Amu's face turned all red.

"Don't worry I will." Ikuto laughed. Amu stared at Ikuto. They walked downstairs.

"Uhhg, Ikuto, since it's the weekend, lets go somewhere." Amu mumbled.

"Volunteering to go somewhere with me?" Ikuto pointed out. Amu blushed a bit.

"Oh, Shut up." Amu said, pushing his shoulder to the side with her hand. They ate breakfast, which is when Amu's dad kept eye on Ikuto. Ikuto looked at him, and stopped eating.

"Are you staring at me?" He asked, then began eating again. Amu's dad looked at Ikuto.

"Are you my daughters boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ikuto glanced over at Amu.

"No! No he's not my boyfriend!" Amu said, just at she and Ikuto finished eating. Ikuto brought the plates over to the sink, and sat down on his chair again. Amu went upstairs to get changed.

Amu's dad continuously stared at Ikuto. Ikuto, was trying to ignore him. Amu came down, several minutes later, wearing a black miniskirt and a white/pink shirt with a small skull in the centre.

"Kawaii." Ikuto said, standing up. Amu blushed a bit, and walked over to the door. "Ready?" Amu asked, looking over at Ikuto.

"Where are you going?" Her dad asked. Amu looked at him. "The park… or something…" Amu said, not sure.

"Well, lets go. Bye." Ikuto said, grabbing her hand, and walking out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Ikuto and Amu walked out of the house.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Amu complained, then pulled away from Ikuto. "Well.. Were are we going?" Ikuto stopped and thought.

"Who knows?" He replied, then walked on ahead. Amu ran to catch up.

"You mean, you don't even know?" Amu walked beside him

"Exactly." He looked away. He character changed, then picked up Amu.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Amu asked. Ikuto didn't answer, instead hopped away to the middle of nowhere. When they arrived at wherever- Ikuto put Amu down on the grass by his feet. Amu looked around.

"Wow… How pretty…" Amu got off the floor, and sat down by a nearby tree. Ikuto sat down in his spot, and stared up at the sky. Yoru was hanging around him again. 'where was Yoru?" Amu wondered. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the trunk of the tree. Amu stayed there, thinking for awhile. Ikuto stared at her from his position. Eventually, he got up, and went over to Amu.

"Amu" Ikuto said, bending down in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes, finding Ikuto a few inches away from her face. She blushed a bit. "Why are you blushing?" Ikuto asked, moving away.

"I-I am not!" Amu denied, blushing more. She got up from the floor. "Anyways, what do you want?" She said with crossed arms.

"Heh. Nothing." Ikuto said, smirking.

"Ikuto! You idiot!" Amu yelled furiously at Ikuto.

"Your cute when your mad, you know." Ikuto made a weird face.

"Shut up!" Amu blushed, then ran behind the tree. Ikuto walked behind her. Amu saw him and ran to the other side of the tree.

"Amu-chan, Don't hide" Ikuto followed her again. She again, moved.

"Gotta catch me" She said, running around with Ikuto right behind.

"UAHH" Amu said while falling to the ground, from tripping on the tree's root. Ikuto caught her with his Arm. "I-Ikuto.." Amu blushed again.

"Your blushing." Ikuto laughed a bit.

"A-am not!" She said, hitting the ground after escaping from his arm. "Ouch." Amu rubbed her side with her hand. "Don't worry." Ikuto said happily. Amu didn't notice him walk to her backside. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her, then rested his head on her shoulder. His light breathing could be felt by Amu. He closed his eyes, and held the position for several minutes. Amu tried to get away after, and managed to. She collapsed onto the floor in front, and then got up, and ran quite a distance. Ikuto just sat there, and let her go away.

'What's his problem?' Amu thought. It got windy while she was running. Light rain fell, and some small thunder struck. Amu was running, when the rain got worse.

"Uhh.. Where Am I?" Amu looked around. She was lost in the forest. Noises came from beside her, looking over, she saw, a tree collapsing in her direction. Amu tried dodging the tree, and jumped to the side. Her body was safe, but her legs got caught in the pat of the tree.

"What luck.." Amu moved her legs wherever possible, but couldn't get loose from the tree. Amu was cold, she was wet, and she was hungry. She and Ikuto woke up late that morning, so they left the house late.

Amu looked at her small watch. "Uhh…" She couldn't tell what it said, she was dizzy from the pain on her legs. Eventually, after staring at the watch for about 5 minutes, she went to sleep.

"Yoru, did you get what I needed?" Ikuto asked.

"No.. sorry.." Yoru replied. Ikuto decided to get up from the field, and went home.

The rain made Ikuto's clothes all wet, but he didn't really care that much. He changed his current clothes, then flopped onto his bed. He looked at the clock after awhile, noticing that it was almost 6:50 PM.

'Perfect time to go bug Amu…' He thought getting off of his bed. He jumped out his window, and began his trip to Amu's house.

He jumped onto the deck, and went up to the window. "Am-" Ikuto paused. He looked closely in the room, but she wasn't there. 'She's always here…' Ikuto jumped off the deck in search of Amu.

Ikuto began his search, not in a rush. He looked in all of her usual hangout places, not finding her in any of them. 'Where are you… Amu?' Ikuto was worried now. Then he remembered the forest, she ran in that direction. He hurried over to where they were earlier, then directed himself towards the forest. When he got there, he began searching again.

Almost an hour had gone by since he had begun searching in the forest. He was in the central forest, when he heard somebody yelling.

"Amu?" Ikuto yelled, running in the direction on the yelling. Shortly, he saw a tree, with a young girl trapped underneath.

"Iku…IKUTO!" She yelled, not knowing he was there. "Help!…"

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled, running up to her. "Ikuto…" Amu couldn't move any parts of her body very well. "Help me.." Amu stared at Ikuto. He began trying to get the tree off of her legs. It was too big for him to lift, so he tried sliding it off of her. It was really heavy, but he eventually removed the tree, to uncover Amu's legs. Ikuto went over to pick up Amu, but she was asleep.

Ikuto brought Amu over to his apartment, and placed her body on his bed. He had to change her clothes- but blushed on the thought. He took of her skirt and top, then searched through his dresser for something she could wear. 'This'll need to work...' He thought, as be picked out a long, Black t-shirt. He went back over to Amu, and put it on her. Ikuto could feel her cold skin against his hands, causing him to slightly blush. After dressing her, he pulled the blankets up over her neck, then uncovered her legs. He lifted one, trying to tell if It was broken, or just insanely hurt. They were bruised and scratched all over. Her left leg, was just insanely injured, and the other was fine. Her ankle, was the problem. He covered her body again, and then went across the room to turn on the heater. Ikuto sat on the floor not too far from Amu, and waited for her to get up.

It seemed like many hours, before she even moved again. But, eventually she did.

"Amu?" Ikuto noticed movement almost instantly. She didn't open her eyes or anything, but mumbled a few words every once and a while.

"Iku…Ikuto…" She mumbled, then awoke. She noticed the Ikuto's face was above hers, so she blushed. "Ikuto?" She said, not sure.

"Amu… are you alright?" he said, looking down on her. She began blushing more. Ikuto smirked. "Aw, how cute. Your blushing."

"Am… Am not…." Amu said, trying to get up.

"Stay down, Amu. Your injured." Ikuto said after placing his hand on her chest so he could gently place her upper body back on the bed.

"No.. I am no- Aough!…." Amu moved her leg, and it sent a wave of pain through her whole body.

"Told you." Ikuto leaned down towards her, and kissed her on the cheek. "Get some rest, and if you need anything, tell me." Ikuto got up, and walked out of the room. Ikuto was making something to eat, when he heard a faint. 'Ikuto!' coming from his room. He walked back into the bedroom.

"What do you want?" Ikuto looked at Amu curiously.

"I need to go the washroom." Amu said, in an annoying voice. She smiled a bit at Ikuto.

"And What am I supposed to do?" Ikuto stared blankly at Amu. Amu laughed evilly.

"Carry me, Ikuto" Amu said, blushing a bit.

"No"

"Please?"

"Never"

"Aren't you a pervert?" Amu smiled evilly, again.

"Shut up." Ikuto crossed his arms and looked at Amu.

"I'll go in the bed." Amu threatened.

"Okay, okay. I'll carry you." Ikuto said, going over to pick up Amu, bridal style. Halfway to the washroom, Amu moved, causing Ikuto's hand to slide to her butt. Amu blushed.

"Pervert!" Amu yelled, lightly hitting Ikuto on shoulders. They got the washroom, Ikuto placed her on the toilet, then waited.

"Go away" Amu said.

"Why?" Ikuto said, smirking.

"I'm using the washroom, Pervert!" Amu shouted.

"Fine, fine." Ikuto walked outside the washroom, then closed the door. A minute or so later, she called him back in. He picked her up, and began walking out.

"Wait I need to wash my hands." Amu stopped Ikuto. He grabbed a washcloth, and got it wet. Afterwards, He gave it to Amu, then she gave it back shortly after. Ikuto continued to walk out of the room, then continued to the bedroom. He placed Amu on the bed, then went to continue cooking. About 10 minutes later, he walked back into the bedroom with a tray of food.

"What did you make? I smelt food…" Amu pointed out. Ikuto sat on the bed beside Amu, and placed the food tray on the bed.

"Pancakes." Ikuto smiled, then poured some syrup on his. Amu put some butter on hers, then cut it. She began Eating, Ikuto was watching. Just before she put the third piece into her mouth, Ikuto pt his head in front of hers, so the piece of pancake went into his mouth, instead of hers.

"Hey! You pervert cat!" Amu yelled. Just then, Amu's phone rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Amu and Ikuto looked over at her phone. It was still a bit damp from the rain. Amu reached over to grab the phone.

"H-hello?" Amu said into the phone.

"_Oh, there you are Amu!_" A voice yelled into the phone. "_I called your house, and your parents said they hadn't seen you since yesterday morning. I got worried…_"

"Tadase? " Amu asked, not sure of the voice.

"_Yeah. Sorry, but where are you?_" Tadase asked.

"I… I am… Umm…" Amu looked over at Ikuto for a second. "I.. I'm at Ikuto's house…" Amu hesitantly said.

"_Ikuto? The thieving cat!_" Tadase panicked. "_Why are you with him_? _Did he hurt you?_"

"He…No…" Amu didn't feel like telling Tadase anything.

"_Okay.. Good. See you at school tomorrow?_" He asked, getting ready to hang up.

"N-no… I can't come tomorrow.." Amu replied.

"_Why not? Did Ikuto do something?_" Tadase got worried again.

"No… A tree fell on me… So I can't walk, Ikuto brought me here to rest…" Amu said, waiting for Tadase to overreact.

"_Okay. I'm coming over to check on you._" Tadase then hung up the phone.

"What did the kiddy king want?" Ikuto asked.

"He said…. He's coming here." Amu replied, scratching her head. Ikuto and Amu began eating again, then Ikuto went to clean up the mess he made in the kitchen.

Shortly after they finished eating, knocking was heard from the door. Ikuto went to answer the door.

"What do you wa-" Ikuto was interrupted by Tadase pushing past him, then headed towards the room. "-nt" Ikuto finished, then closed the door. Back in his room, Tadase and Amu were arguing.

"You should had told me!" Tadase yelled at Amu. "Told you what?" Amu yelled back. "That you were hurt! I… I could have done something!" Tadase calmed down a bit. "Done what?" Amu said back, dramatically.

"I.. I don't know! I just…" Tadase paused for a second. "I just love you, Amu!" Tadase yelled.

"You… what? Lo-love me?" Amu stuttered a bit at the question. "Yes! Yes I do Amu!" Tadase said, leaning forwards to Kiss Amu passionately. Amu tried to break away the kiss, but Tadase wouldn't let her. The kiss was broken apart when Ikuto got into the room, then pulled Tadase off of Amu. Amu was holding back tears.

"Do you love me, Amu?!" Tadase yelled, before heading to the door. Amu closed her eyes, and thought.

"I.. no. I don't love you, Tadase." Amu yelled, seeing Him run out of the house. The door slammed behind him. Amu's tears flowed down her face, more rapidly every second.

"Its okay, Amu." Ikuto comforted her with a warm hug.

After completely soaking Ikuto with tears, Amu fell asleep. Ikuto placed her on the bed, then went to bed beside her. Even though, it was still early, they both slept through the day, till the next morning.

Amu woke up, her arms felt funny. She opened her eyes, noticing that she had her arms around Ikuto. She blushed, then removed her arms. Ikuto woke up, seeing Amu, beside him.

Two months passed before Amu could walk again. Her legs had healed a lot more than they used to be.

"Ikuto-kun, Im going to school. See you later!" Amu then ran out the door, and headed for school.

'_-kun?_' Ikuto thought.

"Hey, there's Hinamori-san!" People whispered, as she entered school grounds. "Her legs look injured. I wonder what happened…" She heard somebody say. She ignored everybody, and continued to class.

After school, she went to the Royal Garden.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled when she saw Amu enter. The other, except Tadase greeted her too.

"Hey.." She said, stumbling a bit before sitting in her seat.

"Whats wrong?" Yaya questioned. "Nothing…" Amu quickly answered. Kairi Eyed Tadase.

"So… why did you guys ask for me to come here?" Amu asked, changing the subject.

"Just making sure, your alright. You haven't been to school in two months." Kairi explained.

"Ahah.. Yeah… you see…" Amu trailed off. "I need to go…" Amu then ran away.

"She's hiding something…" Yaya pointed out.

"Ikuto-kun?" Amu said, pushing the door to the apartment open.

"Hmm? Ikuto-kun?" Ikuto replied, smirking.

"Uhhh… er… I mean Ikuto…" Amu stared at Ikuto.

A couple hours had passed.

"What are you making for dinner?" Ikuto whined.

"Uhh… Rice?" Amu twitched.

"I was thinking of… something better." Ikuto growled, grabbing Amu's waist. She blushed when he pulled her closer. He softly kissed her, then let her pull away.

"Eh… The rice is done…" Amu put the rice in a bowl, then brought it over to Ikuto.

"It tastes much better when you make it, Amu." Ikuto smirked, then pulled Amu onto his lap. They were on the ground, watching Television in the other room.

"I'm going for a walk…" Amu said, getting up.

"In your uniform?" Ikuto complained, with no reason. 'So fun' he thought.

"Yeah, so? Not like it really matters." Amu put her shoes on, then opened the door. "Be careful." Ikuto mentioned, just before she closed the door.

Amu walked into the park, and sat on the bench. The nice breeze cooled Amu's body.

"Amu." A voice from behind said. Amu turned around.

"Who…?" Amu got up from the bench.

"You… betrayed me… Amu…" The man said, walking closer to her. Amu backed up a bit. Her back hit a tree, she couldn't move back anymore. He came closer. Amu tried to get away, but was restrained by the mans hands. He directed his mouth to her neck, and lightly kissed her going lower, mumbling between each kiss. "S-stop..." Amu groaned. He continued anyways. His kissing stopped at the uniform. He used one of his hands to begin removing her jacket, but was disturbed.

"Hey.. What are yo-" The interrupting person said. "Get lost!" The other man said.

"T-Tadase?" Amu recognized the person's voice. "Ye-yeah." Tadase said, pushing the mystery man away. Tadase grabbed Amu's hand, and ran with her. The other person was right behind them.

"Amu. I am going to stop, you keep running." Tadase let go of Amu's hand, and faced the person. Amu stopped running right behind. "Tadase!" She yelled.

"Get Out'ta my Way!" The guy yelled, pulling a knife out of his pocket. "No!" Tadase yelled, tackling the other guy. They were fighting for awhile. Amu couldn't see what was happening, she had tears blocking her vision. What she did see, however, was the other man pushing Tadase over. Right after, the man lunged the knife into Tadase's lower chest. The man ran away. "TADASE!" Amu ran up to Tadase, and shook him.

The other man fled the scene.

"What happened?" Another voice said. "I-Ikuto?" Amu asked, looking over. "Yeah." Ikuto replied. "Better get him to the hospital. Ikuto grabbed Tadase. "Go back to the apartment. If anything happens. Yell for me." Ikuto hopped off.

Amu ran to the apartment. When she got there, she immediately called the hospital.

"I-is Hotori Tadase there?" Amu asked, waiting for a reply.

"_Yes. He just got here. Anything I can do?_" the receptionist asked.

"No… but.. Thanks… Just making sure he got there safely." Amu said.

"_Alright. Good bye." Amu hung up._

Ikuto returned to the apartment. "Ikuto…" Amu ran up to him, and hugged him. She cried, a lot. "It's okay, Amu." They shortly broke apart. "I ne- need to sleep.." Amu went into Ikuto's bed, and tried to sleep. Ikuto got into the bed after she fell asleep.

The next morning, Amu was still crying. She finished, by the time she got to school.

-Royal Garden-

Amu walked in, just before school started. "Amu! What happened to Tadase?" Kairi asked.

"He… He…." Amu burst into tears thinking about Tadase. "I was the-there.." She paused for a second. "Tadase…. Tad-Tadase… got st-stabbed…" Amu said, with a new set of tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh.." Kairi walked up to comfort Amu with a short hug. The others twitched with confusion.

"How?!" Yaya asked, running towards Amu. "Sav-saving me…" Amu ran away. She didn't go back to school, but ran crying back to Ikuto's house. "Iku-t-Ikuto!" She cried running into the apartment.

"Amu?" Ikuto questioned. "I-I'm fine.. They.. J-just asked about Ta-Tadase…" Amu cried more, then Ikuto cuddled Amu in his arms. "P-pervert…" She said, calming herself. Shortly after, she fell asleep from the stress.

She awoke again, approximately 15 minutes later, still in Ikuto's arms. "I-I'm sorry… Ikuto-kun" Amu pulled away. "I forgot to tell you… My parents want me to come back home…" Amu told Ikuto.

"Its okay…" Ikuto hugged Amu. "Leave when you need to." He finally said, a little bit after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Uhhh… Yeah. Chapter 4!! XD**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! Remember it!**

B

**Amu's POV**

It had been awhile since I last saw Ikuto. After coming back to my parents, he never showed his face (That I saw, at least.) I still went to see Tadase daily, and I'm on my way there right now.

**Normal POV.**

She walked into Tadase's room, with flowers in her hands.

"T-Tadase! You any better?" Amu asked, when she sat down beside him. "Yeah. They're letting me go next week." Tadase said, with his usual smile.

"That's great!" Amu said, leaning to hug Tadase. He blushed a bit.

They talked on, for awhile. "Well.. I better get going. My parents are going to wonder where I am." She said, waving. "Bye!" Amu said, leaving the room. "Bye, Amu." Tadase tried sleeping again.

Amu walked upstairs, and flopped onto her bed. 'My legs, they're exactly as they used to be.. Thanks to Ikuto.' She thought, blushing. That's when Ikuto would normally come, but he didn't. 8:00 came, so she decided to go to sleep. She left the glass door open a crack, expecting Ikuto to come.

A quiet thump came from the deck. Ikuto peered through the glass, seeing Amu sound asleep. He opened the door, then closed it gently behind him. Walking forward to Amu, he stopped.

"Iku..o… mis… you… come back…Tadase…" Amu mumbled in her sleep. Ikuto continued walking towards her. He pecked her on the cheek, then left. He closed the door, _all the way_.

Morning came, and Amu was in a rush to get her stuff ready for school. Just after grabbing her Charas, she noticed the door was closed. "Ikuto.." She said, then ran out of the room, onto her way to school.

"You haven't taken us out in awhile, desu!" Su said, getting out of her egg.

"I'm sorry, you guys… I needed to… do something." Amu said, still running.

"Don't do it again!" Miki complained, stopping on the sight of Yoru. 'Yoru?' She thought, then hurried up to the others.

After she arrived in class, she got an odd look from Rima. "Amu, you haven't brought your Charas to school in awhile…?" She pointed out. "Yeah… I was bu-" She got interrupted by the teacher.

After school, she went to the royal garden like always. Kairi, Yaya, and Rima were already there.

The Charas had their meeting, somewhere else. Kairi glanced at Amu as she arrived.

"Amu! Is Tadase any better?" Yaya asked impatiently.

"Yeah. They're letting him out next week!" She said happily. They all, except Rima, gave her a look of delight. Amu tried a couple of the biscuits that were on the table. 'Yum…' She thought, grabbing another. They talked for awhile. "AMU!" Yaya suddenly yelled. "What?" Amu said right after. "You should bring us all to see Tadase!" Yaya got all excited. "Sure…" Amu said, getting up. "We should go now." Amu walked out, with the other guardians walking right behind. Eventually, they reached the hospital, and went up to Tadase's room.

"Hinamori-san? Yaya? Kairi? Rima?" Tadase questioned as they walked into the room. "Yeah! Yeah!" Yaya Shouted when he said her name. "I brought flowers!" Yaya added the flowers to the ones that Amu brought the previous day. "Thanks" Tadase smiled.

"What day are you coming back?" Kairi asked. "Tuesday." Tadase replied.

"Wow! That's in 5 days, right?" Rima faked an excited voice. Amu laughed a bit when she realized she was faking. "We should go, Tadase. You need rest…." Amu began. "Okay. See you later then." Tadase smiled again. "Bye." the guardians said, leaving the room.

"See you tomorrow, Amu!" Yaya said, leaving once they arrived at her house. Amu quickly ran upstairs, and began her homework. She was up way past 7:00.

Amu heard a light knock from the glass door, so quickly looked over at it. "Ikuto?" She said, noticing the person outside.

"Amu-koi!" He tapped the glass harder after she decided to ignore him. 'Koi?' she thought.

"Its open, you pervert cat." Amu said, busily working on her homework. Ikuto walked in, and watched her to homework. Amu noticed his breathing in her ear. She moved her hands up to her ears. "P-pervert!" She complained.

"Your just so much fun to tease…" He said, slowly removing her hand. She could feel his breathing tickling the sensitive flesh of her ear. She escaped her chair, and began pushing Ikuto out the door.

"You've changed… Since last time I was here, Amu-koi." He smirked, and stopped her from pushing him out.

"Don't call me that!" She said, adding more force to the push. Ikuto tripped, making them both fall to the ground. Amu blushed, then hurried out of the position on the floor. He pulled Amu back down, then kissed her gently. "You pervert!" She said, right after she managed to release herself from the kiss. She got up, and sat on her bed.

"Got what I wanted…Amu-koi." Ikuto got off the floor, and walked to the glass door. He turned around, and looked at Amu. She was still blushing from earlier. "See 'ya Amu-koi." Ikuto got onto the deck, then jumped away. Amu could hear Ran, Miki and Su giggling from their eggs.

The next Tuesday came, Amu, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Rima, and their Charas were all visiting Tadase, waiting for him to get released. Amu heard Kukai and Yaya whispering about the party they planned.

Tadase finally came out of the room, smiling. He walked towards them all. Kukai gave him a large hug.

"Hey Tadase! Sorry I couldn't come before!" Kukai smiled, and looked at Tadase. "Its okay!" Tadase looked at Amu. "Hinamori-san?" She blushed and looked at him. "Oh, sorry!" Amu apologized, and got up from the chair she had been sitting in. "Glad your better!" She hugged Tadase.

"Lets go you guys!" Yaya said, leading Tadase and the Chara's to her house. The others ran behind her.

They ate Brownies, cookies, and whatever kind of sweets that Yaya could get her hands on, as well as Tea, and other assorted drinks.

"Kairi!" Yaya yelled, Grabbing his hands and jumping around everywhere. "W-what?" He said excitingly. "Do something other than stand around!" She let go of him, and began twirling around other people.

"Amu?" Tadase said, facing Amu. "I…" He mumbled. Amu stared at him. "Do you remember…. When I told you… that I loved you?" Tadase blushed a bit. "D-did you change you m-mind… Amu?" Tadase's face was red. "Umm…" Amu thought for a few seconds. "Y-yeah. I love you too, Tadase." She blushed a bit.

Kairi was watching them, and heard every word they said. He backed away, and continued the party with everybody else.

"Night everybody!" Yaya said, as they others left.

"Night, Desu!" Su said, shaking everybody's hand as they left.

"Ah! Amu! That was fun! We should convince Yaya to have more parties!" Ran said, twirling around Miki and Su.

"Yeah!" Miki agreed, then pulled out her drawing pad to scribble in a few drawings.

They arrived at Amu's home, then decided she should watch some Television. She watched for a little while, then headed to bed.

"Amu" A voice said, as soon as Amu walked into her room.

**A Quick chapter… Oh well. Please Review :D**

**Next chapter in a day or two, if I can think of stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the Reviews you guys! This hopefully this chapter will fix some of the things in the previous chapters. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara! (Wish though, :D)**

Also Sorry for any random bold/underlining that may appear. It wont go away D:

**B:**

"Huh?" Amu said upon entry. She scanned the dark room carefully. "Hello?" She then said, switching on the light. She still saw nobody.

"Something wrong, Amu?" Ran asked, sitting on her shoulder. Amu shook her head. "No, nothing." She said, closing the door. She quickly changed into her pyjamas, then sat on her bed.

"My life is so confusing…" Amu complained.

"How so?" Miki asked. She flew over to Amu, and stopped sketching for awhile. Amu sighed.

"Well… There's you guys- or all Chara matters, Ik- I mean Tadase…" Amu began. "She was gonna say Ikuto, wasn't she?" Miki whispered to Su. "I think so, Desu." She whispered back.

Amu continued her rambling a little longer. "But… I don't get most of it." She said, after listing who knows how many things. She sighed again.

"Well…" Ran began. "With us, you'll need to wait. a lot of things… still haven't happened." She finished.

"A-and with Ikuto and Tadase-" Miki was interrupted. "IKUTO?" Amu shouted in disagreement. Miki sighed, then continued. "Fine, _Tadase, _you'll also need to wait. Its you that unravels the future about them both. And Well, Ikuto…" Miki laughed. "Your so oblivious, Miki." Amu said, smirking.

"W-what?" She stuttered. Su and Ran started laughing. "You and Yoru!" Amu just wanted to change the subject. "Ehh?" Miki pretended not to know. "Oh, Don't try to hide it!" Amu said, glaring at her.

"H-hide what?" Miki said smirking. "This is going to last forever, Desu." Su whispered to Ran. She silently agreed.

Su was right. It lasted hours.

No, it did, but it was destined to last _Days._

Amu sighed. "Im going to sleep, so you guys should too…" She mumbled, right before falling asleep, Encasing Her mind in a dream.

**DREAM**

"_That's not right." Amu said, beginning to run. She ran as far as possible. Not caring where she went, or anything. Her face was wet, from the rain, and from the tears falling from her tired eyes. _

"_Amu-Chan!" The person she ran from, yelled running after her. She didn't stop, no matter how many times he yelled out her name. She eventually fell to the floor, soaked, crying, and tired. He came up to her, and hugged her. All she could think of was how comforting the hug was. _

She laughed. As if it were a game. She pushed him away. _"No matter how hard you try, you'll never win, Tadase."__She got up, and ran to the ocean, and Dived. Yelling out, the true name of the person she loved. That was…_

**END**

Amu woke up, sighing. She had hoped, that the dream would finally clear up her wondering.

It didn't. Not even, if she truly wanted it to.She sighed, then took the blankets off of her body, Twitching.

"N-No way.." Amu leaned forwards, examining the Egg she found, lying on the bed in front of her.

It was black, white lines formed the picture of a small Shell at the bottom of the egg. Like the others, there was a ribbon looking stripe going around the centre of the egg. She touched it, noticing that it was warm, like all of the others had been.

"New egg, Desu?" Su questioned as soon as she saw it. "Yeah." Amu replied, placing it into her bag, then got ready for school. She ran downstairs, quickly got something to eat, then ran out the door.

"Are we telling the guardians about the egg?" Ran anxiously asked. Amu thought on the question.

"No.. not now, at least." She said, arriving at school. (-Yeah, It took her that long to answer.-)

All she could think of was the egg. 'What kind of Chara will hatch? What'll her name be? Why did I have another egg?' She sighed as the bell rang. Tadase came up to her. "Amu? You look.. Troubled." He glared at her. "Err… No… nothings wrong." She said. An Image of Ikuto appeared in her mind. 'GAH! WHY'D I THINK OF HIM?!" Her face was Red. Tadase was staring at her. A cracking noise came from her bag, then came out the egg. " An egg?" Tadase wondered. Amu stared at it, in curiosity.

Beautiful, white lights appeared as She hatched. Revealing, a Blonde Chara. The hair was just past shoulder length, and had two small pigtails coming from the sides. She wore a Black, lacy top that had sewn white roses all over the front and back. Her shoulders were bare, but a piece of material from the side of the shirt was connected to two black long gloves. A small white ruffled skirt with back roses. She wore small, white boots Her eyes were orange.

"P-pretty…" Tadase and Amu both said, staring blankly at the New Chara.

"I-I'm Eri. Nice to meet.. You." the new Chara said, floating down to see the others. Kiseki had, well another evil plan. "Commoner!" He shouted, being ignored. He didn't bother trying again.

"Amu? When did you get another egg?" Tadase asked furiously. She stared at him. "Th-this morning…" She mumbled. They got into a huge conversation, then eventually left class.

"Did you feel it?" Yoru asked, waking up Ikuto.

"Hmm? Yeah." Ikuto said, getting up. "Amu." He then said, Character changing with Yoru and hopping away.

Amu didn't go home right away today. She walked on, and on, going wherever her curious feet took her. She walked past the park, where Tadase saved her, past the area where Ikuto lived in, finding herself in an unfamiliar area of town. She looked around. Many trees surrounded the area, several buildings, but many more farther down the road. She must have been in some kind of park. She kept on walking, into the busy town.

"Amu-Chan, where are we going?" Eri and Ran asked, floating around her. "Who knows." She mumbled, releasing a small smile. She then sighed, as she crossed the street, entering the city. She sat down on the sidewalk, noticing a group of people- with the same clothes that Ikuto usually wore. 'probably go to the same school as him' she thought, looking at them. They walked by her. One of them stopped.

"Hey… You girl, don't you know Ikuto?" they said. Amu blinked, then returned to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah.." Amu got up. The rest of the group stopped, waiting for the girl that stopped. She had short brown hair, with amber eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, looking at Amu. "I don't know…" Amu sighed.

"You should come with us!" She smiled, grabbing Amu's hand and walking up to the group.

"Hey! This girl is a friend of Ikuto!" She said, showing the others Amu.

"Hi… I'm Hinamori Amu…. Nice to meet'cha." Amu faked a smile. "I'm Ishida" The boy with Burgundy hair said. He pointed at one other person. "That's Ryou." He had blonde hair, with green eyes. Ishida pointed at the brown haired girl. "She's Aki." He lowered his hand, then smiled. I smiled after.

Just then, Footsteps came from behind. Not just anybody. Amu turned around, noticing, it was Ikuto. 'As expected' She though.

"Amu-koi, Why are you here?" Ikuto smirked. Amu death glared at him. He chuckled, while his friends, behind Amu, were stunned with confusion.

"Koi?!" Everybody excluding Ikuto shouted. "Yup." He said, grabbing Amu's waist and Pulled her closer. She blushed, richly red.

"Aw, are you blushing?" Ikuto said, in an annoying voice. "Shut up!" Amu pushed Ikuto away.

"Your just… so fun to tease, you know." Ikuto smirked. His friends stared at Ikuto, then Amu. "Lets go." Ikuto said, replacing his smirk with a Smile. He walked ahead of everybody, then they shortly followed.

They, were at a different park. It was further downtown. It was beautiful, there were trees everywhere, a fountain, surrounded by benches, and a small art, where there were several small children.

They sat down in the grass by the fountain. Amu and Ikuto were asked lots of questions, all of which Ikuto answered, with a smirk on his face.

Eventually, Aki, Ishida, and Ryou left, Leaving Amu and Ikuto alone. They just laid there, not moving. Amu's Shugo Chara weren't paying attention, they were sleeping in the grass nearby, or being bothered by Yoru. Eri didn't show herself. Amu and Ikuto both sat up, and looked at each other. Ikuto leaned towards Amu.

"I know, about Eri." Ikuto whispered into her ear. Amu's Eyes widened.

**FLASHBACK**

"_So, what were you born from, Eri?" Ran asked, sitting down beside her. Eri didn't say anything for awhile. _

"_I was born from Amu's feeling… Her love for, Ikuto." Eri replied, moments later. Amu turned around to face them, after hearing Eri's explanation. "WHAT?" Amu screamed._

**END**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter. I'll make sure there's more Amuto in the next Chapter, :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviews :D**

**Hope you enjoy This Chapter. **

**:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Shugo Chara! D:**

"What do you mean? W-who's Eri?" Amu lied.

"Not just _Any_ Chara, Is she, Amu-koi?" Ikuto Smirked. He pulled her closer, so she blushed.

"What do you mean?" Amu still pretended she didn't exist. Amu felt Ikuto reaching his hand into the pocket of her uniform. "H-hey! Pervert!" She said trying to get Ikuto's hands away.

"Aww.. How cute." Ishida said, spying from the fountain. He, and the others continued watching.

"Ahh, here she is." Ikuto pulled Eri out of Amu's pocket. "L-let me go!" Eri shouted while trying to squirm free.

"Aww… Those seashells, look so cute." Ikuto said, giving her back to Amu. 'S-seashells?' Amu thought, looking at Eri. 'There are seashells.. They weren't there when I got her.' Amu stared at Eri blankly, with a confused look on her face.

"A-Amu.. Are you okay?" Ikuto questioned. She shook her head. "Y-yeah." He noticed something was wrong. Either way, he decided to have his way with her.

Aki, Ishida and Ryou leaned closer towards them as he pretended to 'accidentally' fall on Amu. She didn't move- but blushed madly. She was laying on her back, with her knees bent in front of her, her feet were positioned a foot or two from her waist, with Ikuto coming from her side. He deliberately placed his head perfectly on her chest. "Oops." He said, chuckling, then moving his head upwards to positioning his mouth on her warm lips. She fell backwards, he followed. One of Ikuto's hands were placed on her cheek. Her face was unbelievably red, but Amu still didn't accept the kiss. The kiss lasted awhile, still not ending after a few minutes. 'Uhhg, I give up.' She thought, kissing Ikuto back. They broke apart, then Ikuto hugged her.

"That pervert!" Aki said, blushing a bit, then laughing with the others. Ikuto tilted his head back, and stared at a portion of the fountain. "Come out, I know your there." Ikuto smirked, then got off of Amu.

"Aww…How long have you known?" Ishida complained, falling out from behind the fountain, along with Aki and Ryou. "Since you left." Ikuto glared at them. Amu was speechless, her face was red, and she looked as if she wanted to kill Ikuto. He laughed.

"Heh…" Ryou said. "Well- I really, need to get going now… so Bye." He walked off.

The sun began setting, Ikuto, Amu, Aki and Ishida were laying on the grass, talking, laughing, having fun.

**Ikuto's POV.**

I saw Amu take out her cell phone, dialling a number, then placing the top to her delicate ear. Aki looked at me, as if I were an Idiot.

"Ikuto, why are you staring at Amu?" She asked me. I was awoken from my 'world'. "Hmm? Amu, your beautiful." I said, watching her blush. She began speaking on the phone.

"Mom I don't think I'll make it for dinner." Amu said, on the phone.

"_Okay. Thanks for telling me… Your not coming.. Because of a boy, are you?_" Her mom asked.

"N-no! Of course not!" She said, saying goodbye hanging up.

Two hours went by- The sun had set, and Ishida and Aki both had really left.

"I'm going home now." Amu got up, and began walking out of the park.

"I'm coming with you." I said, grabbing her arm and cuddling close to her. Amu blushed, and just continued walking. The orange rays of the sun could be seen around the tips of the mountains, and the moon wasn't faint anymore. The rain, that had just began, softly hit all of the objects in its path.

**Amu POV **

We walked through the park, talking sometimes, with awkward silences filling the extra time.

Then, I couldn't feel a thing. My vision was black, I was dizzy. I heard myself collapse to the floor, then I was out. I could hear Ikuto's voice, very faintly.

**POV end.**

"Amu-koi?" Ikuto asked, leaning over Amu. She jolted up in surprise, almost touching Ikuto's lips with hers. She blushed, when she was pushed down by Ikuto.

"What… Happened?" Amu asked, staring into Ikuto's Eyes, confused. "Im not sure… But I do know, It scared the hell out of me… Amu…" Ikuto leaned down to slightly kiss her forehead.

"Well… Now I'm bringing you home, lets go." Ikuto picked Amu up Bridal style, and walked her home.

They arrived at the house. Ikuto knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, then opened the door.

"Hello?" He said, walking in then closing the door behind him. "Nobody he-" Ikuto noticed the note on the kitchen table.

_Dear Amu,_

_Mama, Papa and Ami are leaving on a trip. Sorry we couldn't take you! We'll be gone for a couple weeks. Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it._

_Love, Mama and Papa._

'Ami' was Scribbled In her handwriting right beside Papa.

Ikuto smirked, then retreated with Amu to her room. He placed her on the bed.

"Is Amu okay, Desu?" Su asked, finally appearing again, after many hours of tiring playtime with Yoru, Ran and Miki.

Ikuto looked up. "I hope so. She's just sleeping now, though."

"Okay, Desu." Su smiled, then whent into her egg. Miki began drawing again, and Ran was already sleeping. Eri, was nowhere to be seen.

"Whats happening, Nyan?" Yoru peeked over Ikuto's head, to see Amu. "Nothing." Ikuto said, moving the blankets so he was in the bed with Amu.

It was a long night. Ikuto refused to sleep, not until he knew she was fine. Midnight crept closer, Ikuto now holding Amu closely in his arms. He noticed slight movement.

"Amu-koi?" He whispered. Amu moved again, eyes opening. She didn't know what was happening, of course. "Iku…Ikuto..-Kun?" She rolled, in confusion. She wrapped her arms around him, Unknowingly (She's still ¾ asleep.), and fell asleep again. Ikuto, felt it was alright to go asleep himself.

**Ikuto's Dream**

"_Uhhg." Ikuto said, walking calmly away. "Amu-koi, I'm waiting. I'm here, I always will be." Ikuto continued walking, leaving the Pink haired Amu behind. _

"_O-okay. Ikuto-kun." She smiled, releasing a single tear from her Eye. "I-love-you-Ikuto-kun."_

**END**

Ikuto awoke. He didn't move, he didn't open his eyes. He could feel it- Him and Amu's arms and legs, were matted together. He smiled. His dream, flashed in his mind. "_I-love-you-Ikuto-kun."_ Was all he could think of. Did she? Will she? Does she? Oh, how he longed to hear the words leave her lips- Once would please him, more than once… The thought tortured him.

**Amu's Dream**

…_Ikuto. She hit the water, creating a huge splash. Tadase was speechless. "She… Killed herself, Because, He Died? Choosing him over me…" The man beside Tadase smirked. 'You.. Hinamori Amu… I'll meet you, in the next life.' He left, Unnoticed by Tadase._

_She was in the water, Half alive still after she hit. Aching all over- She refused to die. He didn't want it. He was waiting, not there. Elsewhere. Where was it? She didn't know. Amu, Remembered only that He had said, "I Love you. I'll see you… when I get back from work." _

_She remembered. He was at home. Waiting for her, her life to continue. Swimming up, out to the surface… Who was he? She almost reached the surface- the sun gleaming in her eyes…._

**END**

Amu woke up, Panicking. She was held tightly, by herself, and Ikuto's arms. She breathed heavily. But calmed by him. His scent. His warmth.

"Shh… Its okay." He whispered.

**What do you think? xD Hope you liked. Maybe helped with a few mysteries... More will be revealed in the next Chapter!**

**And yes, I am aware that Amu's dream makes no sense, But, oh well. It wont make sense yet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahahaha… Trying to get chaps out as soon as possible. (I happen to get writers -Or, As I call it, unable to think block, because I can't do anything from writing to speaking properly during the time.- block several times daily, by the way.) **

**Just so you guys know, A chapter wont be added on Friday, so there'll be an extra chapter(s) on Saturday :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara!**

'_H-he..'_ Amu thought. Her dream was hard to remember- a blurry portion of her mind. She desperately wanted to sleep. To remember her dream. To gain knowledge, knowledge of herself.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu whispered softly. Ikuto pulled her a bit closer, her head resting against his chest. She blushed, he smirked, softer that usual. He didn't reply. "Ikuto-kun?" Amu looked up at his face.

"Aw, so close." He kissed the top of her head, then closed his eyes. 'Damn it. Why… wont she say it? That… She loves me?' Ikuto thought, hugging her tighter than he already had been.

"Amu-koi…" Ikuto began. He paused- seeing if she reacted, nothing appeared to be so. "I love you, Amu-koi." Ikuto finished, opening his eyes, so see her face, which had just been unburied from his chest.

"R-really?" Amu asked, blushing yet again. "I.." 'She.. Will she say it?' He thought. "I…I love you too, Ikuto-kun." She buried her head in his chest again. He silently gasped- but wasn't quite surprised. He knew- What happened, and why.

"I knew you did... Amu-koi." He mumbled. Then he got off the bed. "Where? Are you going?" She sat up.

"Just downstairs, I'll be back." He said, leaving the room. Amu decided to go have a shower, so left the bedroom.

Mid-shower, Amu received a knock on the bathroom door- Then it opened. Amu peeked past the curtain. "Ikuto?" She noticed he had different clothes on now. Amu's face was red. A nervous blush had pasted on her face. "IKUTO! Y-you per-" She had been muffled, by Ikuto's kiss. She didn't move. She hid her body away with the curtain, then they broke apart, A minute later. "Pervert! Pervert! Get out!" She yelled anxiously.

"Jeez, Amu, Your just amazingly fun to tease. You don't bore me." Ikuto placed his forehead on hers, then licked the tip of her nose.

"PERVERT! Get out!" Amu screamed, then He left. Ikuto sat outside the washroom door. His back leaning on the bottom of the door, with his legs spread out in the hallway. He listened, to the calming sound of the water, flow downwards. He thought of Amu. He breathed the heat, escaping the washroom. It tasted good. It tasted like… _Love._

Amu unlocked the bathroom door, finding Ikuto sitting on the floor. Amu's look was priceless, in Ikuto's eyes. It was a mixture of a Death Glare- and a Blush. Ikuto chuckled, then got up.

"I made you some breakfast." Ikuto said, before disappearing into her bedroom.

"O-okay." Amu smiled- then followed him. She opened the door. Ikuto was on the bed- and there was a bowl on the desk. Large amounts of steam were rising from it.

On the bowl, there were the contents of…. Soup. Vegetable to be exact- Its delicious scent filled the room.

There was also, a small cracker floating in the soup, It had been chewed into the shape of a heart. She took out the cracker and placed it in her mouth, then ate the soup.

"Like it?" Ikuto turned his head. Amu nodded. "Good." Ikuto rolled over.

"Ikuto!" Eri randomly appeared, and began hugging his ear. "Uhhg. What do you want?" Ikuto asked.

"I want… Amu to be happy!" Eri decided. She tumbled off of Ikuto's ear, laughing.

"Amu-koi, Seems you have a desire-" Ikuto stopped speaking. He noticed the enormous blush on her face.

'_A desire. He- Him- Ikuto- My dream. Th-they..' _Amu realised it. All of it.

Ikuto.

Her dream.

_Her desire._ It wasn't lost. It wasn't hidden- It had been there, this whole time. Se hadn't realised it. Why? She was curious. Suspicious. Lost. Confused, but why hadn't she been feeling that recently?

"Ikuto." She said aloud. But she needed to confirm it. "Hmm?" Eri and Ikuto looked at Amu. She walked over to Ikuto, and kneeled down. She placed her lips on his, for a kiss. A realisation kiss. Not all of the others, had made them realise anything.

-Elsewhere-

"Damn it, it happening. I don't have a lot of time anymore. That Shugo Chara- Its to blame. We need… to Eliminate her… or… fix this problem."

"_Whichever is easiest. Do your best. This problem… It's been happening for generations. The loose ends, need to be cleaned up."_

"Couldn't agree more."

The conversation ended. They had began action, again. Would they succeed? Who knows.

-Back-

Amu and Ikuto had left the house. They were on a walk, Amu saw this as a beautiful day, when Ikuto saw it as normal yet boring. They were walking, then a strange man walked by. She saw a glimpse of his face, just before he placed something in her hand. She didn't look. Then she stopped. Ikuto stopped right after.

'I've seen him before…' Amu thought.

-_'You.. Hinamori Amu… I'll meet you, in the next life.' He left, Unnoticed by Tadase._-

She was confused. Was he after her? What did her dream mean? Was it good? Bad?

That night, they returned to the house. Amu still hadn't opened her hand.

"Amu-koi. I'll be upstairs." Ikuto left, with a slight smirk on his face.

Amu waited, a moment, then opened her hand. She gasped in surprise, but closed her hand, before thinking any more of it.

She walked upstairs, and opened the door, to find Ikuto on the bed. He looked asleep. She grabbed her pyjamas, then began changing. After beginning to change her top, she heard a quiet giggle, coming from the bed behind her.

"Aww… How cute." Ikuto said, smirking. "DAMN IT IKUTO!" She whacked Ikuto in the head with her pillow. Then Ikuto blushed. Amu forgot- she was changing her top. Her unbuttoned chest was facing Ikuto. He stared, she stared at him, then both blushed. "PERVERT!" She yelled, whacking him again with the pillow, then buttoned up her shirt. Ikuto moved over, so Amu could come in. Ikuto fell asleep shortly after, then so Did Amu.

**Amu's Dream**

…_then could breathe again. The taste, oh how good it tasted. _

_Tadase stared down at the water, noticing Amu. _

"_HINAMORI-SAN!" He shouted. Amu ignored him. She swam for her life, for him, for them. Her swim, seemed like hours. Every second, made her hurt more, made her realise that it was her fault. He wasn't there anymore. Not anymore._

_The man, the one that she noticed, followed her. To the shore, where her limp body would soon wash upon._

"_W-was it m-my fault?" She asked, coughing up water several time in the sentence. The man stared at her._

"_Yes. It was, it has always has been, and sure as hell always will be. As long… as I can keep it like that." He tossed an item down to her. She opened it, revealing a clock. One which ticked every second, downwards._

"_You've got…seven Generations." He said, pulling out a gun, shooting her several times. Dark blood leaked into the shallow water._

_She didn't die immediately. He watched her, lay down near the, pain rushing through her body every time she breathed, moved, or cried. The clock cursed her, the last thought she remembered. It was, buried in her mind. No matter how many lives she lived, she had it with her. Her destiny, to Be, and only to be, Hinamori Amu. _

She remembered. Why, she became into this state, why she had been depressed, why she jumped. Why Tadase, chased her. He didn't want her, he knew she was in love, _was. _He wanted to stop her, from him, killing her.

_Amu had watched the news, the previous day. _

"_A shooting happened, this morning here in downtown Tokyo. Six people injured with one death. The victim appears to be, A Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Young Male, in his early 20's." She turned off the TV, and ran away, not wanting to live any longer…_

**END**

Amu awoke, crying an incredible amount. She couldn't tell Ikuto the dream, she just couldn't.

**So, You may understand a few more things now. Heh… So, I guess some of you might be a bit mad because I wont be updating another chapter before Saturday. **

**Review please though, any suggestions, constructive criticism, or whatever.**

**Stay tuned, for the next chapter of 'Whats that sound?'! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I'm giving you all more information through this chapter I also know that some of you are probably confused about Tadase, which will be discussed through the next few chapters, along with a few more unobvious things.**

**-Okay, just in case some of you didn't get the last chapter- Amu's dream was what caused her to get into this loop, the 7 generations thing means she has 7 generations to get out of it, or well she dies a long with Ikuto. And… the thing is, when Ikuto and Amu were together, their fate was sealed, but Tadase knew about this, and always has. And that's all. Maybe more can be understood in this one, sorry. Hope that Helped.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara, or anything else mentioned in this and any other chapters.**

**And, By the way:**

**Ikuto - 20 (22)**

**Amu - 16 (18)**

**Tadase - 16**

Amu panted, many tears coming from her eyes. Her body shook, she crumbled under the fear of this, what she saw. What she remembered. Faint ticking noises were heard, by her, and only by her.

"W-what's that… sound?" Amu looked around. Nothing produced the sound. "What sound?" Ikuto asked, then tried comforting her with a hug. "I… nothing… What.. month is it?" Amu was still panting, her face was red from crying, and it was still a little damp.

"I-its almost June, Why?" Ikuto was confused, he dried Amu's face with his sleeve then kissed her cheek.

"B-because.." Amu looked at her hand, it read: 1:2:8:1:4:18:31:43 (-1 gen, 2 years, 8 months, 1 week, 4 days, 18 hours, 31 minutes and 43 seconds.-) In very small print. 'Mine… and Ikuto's…' Ikuto saw here glaring at her hand, which was empty. Ikuto pulled her closer. "Amu, you should go back to sleep. Your tired. And you look Like…" Ikuto was cut off. "I-I'm fine…" Amu looked up. Fear, and confusion were swirling about in her eyes.

"**Is it my fault?"** She asked. Ikuto turned to face her.

"For what, Amu-koi?" Ikuto was concerned. "N-nothing. Don't worry." She tried to smile.

Several minutes passed. Nothing said, they didn't move, they didn't make any noises. 'Do I need to tell him?' Amu thought. 'no… I can't…' Deciding this, she got out of her bed, and left the room.

"Now what?" He mumbled to himself.

Downstairs, Amu had the phone in her hand. She had dialled a number, and the phone began to ring.

"_Hello?_" A voice said.

"H-hello Tadase.._._" Amu replied.

"_Oh, Hey Hinamori-san. Do you need something…?_" Tadase asked, then yawned.

"I was wondering… Do you know?" She asked. Tadase could sense the anxiousness in her voice.

"_About what?"_ Tadase wondered. "About… th-the… Clock…" Amu asked, almost immediately afterwards.

"_I…" _Tadase's voice trailed off.

"You do, Right? But how?" Amu asked, getting that anxious feeling again.

"_Yeah… I do…"_ Tadase stopped for a moment. _"It's really hard to explain._" He then said.

"But! I need to know… It might… stop all of this… right?" Amu shouted, which Ikuto heard. He slowly got out of bed and began walking down the stairs.

"O-okay. I'll meet you at the park later, please come. Thanks.. Bye." Amu heard Ikuto coming down the stairs.

"_Alright. I'll be there. Goodbye."_ Then they both Hung up.

"Amu-koi, Who was that?" Ikuto asked, rubbing his head.

"Just Tadase, Ikuto-kun." Amu hugged Ikuto. "_Just_ Kiddy king?" Ikuto complained, then hugged her back.

-About an Hour later-

"I need to go for awhile, Ikuto-kun. I'll be back later." Amu said, grabbing her Charas and running down the stairs. Amu ran down the street, and was at the park. She sat on a bench, patiently waiting for Tadase.

"Hinamori-san?" Somebody Questioned, coming up to Amu. She turned around, to see Tadase. Ran, Miki, Su, and Eri were listening to their conversation, since they were concerned about Amu.

"Lets go Tadase!" Amu shouted, jolting up from the bench. They began walking through the park, then the topic got brought up. 'Who **is** Tadase?' Amu questioned herself.

"S-so, Tadase, How do you know?" Amu asked, stopping. Tadase stopped, and looked at her.

"W-well… I'm a normal person- like you." He began. "But, the thing is, I remember."

**Tadase's flashback**

_Tadase ran, trying to get Amu to stop. She said something, But he couldn't hear her- But he knew, that she thought he wanted her. That wasn't true. Not right now._

"_Amu! Don't!" He yelled, just as she jumped. The man behind Tadase walked away, down towards the shore. After Tadase saw Amu rise from the water, he began running. He ran, He ran to the shore. _

"_AMU!" He yelled, just before she came ashore. The man stood in front of Tadase- he didn't see Tadase. He heard him talk to Amu, tossing her something- then he Shot her. In front of him. She died. He could have stopped it, but didn't. _

"_You.. Wh-why… Did you shoot Amu?!" Tadase Yelled, confronting the stranger. _

"_I had to." The mysterious person said, putting his gun away, then turned to face Tadase. _

"_Why?!" Tadase had begun crying. He loved her- but couldn't have her, He didn't want to hurt her. But he did._

"_She… Ruined the plan. Lets just say that." He began walking away._

"_No! Wait! I demand to know!" Tadase yelled, pushing him over._

"_Fine." He got up, then began explaining. "Hinamori Amu, was forbidden to love Ikuto, or as we call it, it was a Violation of out plan. She disobeyed it- as She was, supposed to love you, rather than him. The clock, just gives her another chance. To fix her wrong doing, before we erase her from the world." Then he left._

_Tadase went over to cry on Amu's body, or comfort every hope she had._

**END**

"W-well… I was there. When you first fell… into the loop. I was there, and I was told…" Tadase cried a bit. "That you… Died because you loved Ikuto. The man… Killed you both… to return to their plans. The clock.. Was to give you another chance." Tadase stopped crying, and wiped his face. Amu stared at Tadase.

'Is he… telling the truth…?' She thought. "I.. What do you mean? How do you know! That happened over 70 years ago!"

"Well… The memory stayed with me. I am the same person then, as I am now… Which means…. All of the memories of you... Ikuto… are Inside you, somewhere…" Tadase continued walking. Amu followed right after.

"How… do we get away? I.. don't want to… loose Ikuto. I- I… I love him…" Amu's face had begun to get wet, with tears.

"I'm pretty sure… that If we can change their plans, the problem… Will be solved, Hinamori-san."

**YAY! Another chapter. :3**

**Please Review! Feel free to ask questions, I'll be answering all of them when I get a little bit further in the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ehh… Well sorry for the short chapter last time. So This'll be a long one, with more Amuto than the last :D**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

Amu stopped in her tracks, again after hearing what he had said. "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, with a questionable look on his face.

"I mean… We need to change their plans, for you to love Ikuto. Show them that you are meant to be together." Tadase seemed to have no clue what he was talking about, yet it made some sense.

"I guess. But.. How are we supposed to do that? I mean… we don't even know who we're messing with…" Amu pointed out, getting worried again. She glanced at her watch. "Ahh! I need to get back home! See you later Tadase!" And she ran off.

"Bye, Hinamori-san." Tadase Smiled, then left back to his home.

-Back at Amu's-

Ikuto had left for awhile. He just got back, he wanted to be here before Amu got back. He knew she wouldn't beat him. So, he waited.

"Even though I just got here, I Still feel that she's going to take forever…" Ikuto said aloud. , walking around the house impatiently. He then decided to go to look for her. Opening the door, his hand placed firmly on the handle, pulled to open, with a little extra force from the other side, opening it from that end. Amu being pulled forwards, and Ikuto falling down on his back, well Er.. Was awkward for them both.

Amu blushed, then Ikuto moved his hand onto her head. He stroked her hair. The slight breeze from outside was chilly.

"PERVERT!" She yelled a minute or so later, then got up. 'What Am I talking about? I love Ikuto… does it really matter, that much?' She thought closing the door.

"Aww." Ikuto sort of pinned her to the nearby wall. He didn't intend to do anything, like usual. "That took awhile." He said playfully. A smirk slowly came to his face.

Then, what they least expected happened. Not even _Amu _knew what had happened. _She _kissed _him._ Ikuto was surprised. 'Has this happened before? I don't think she had ever started. Unless…' He thought, just before kissing her back. Ikuto broke the kiss.

He knew. He didn't want to… be he had to. No Choice was given to them, none at all.

**Ikuto's Flashback**

_They were walking on the ground below. Talking. Nothing in particular, until Amu stopped._

"_W-well… I was there. When you first fell… into the loop. I was there, and I was told…" Tadase cried a bit. "That you… Died because you loved Ikuto. The man… Killed you both… to return to their plans. The clock.. Was to give you another chance." The boy next to Amu said. It was Tadase. Nobody else could be there, with her._

_Ikuto overheard the conversation. He leaped, from building to tree, or whatever he could. To escape. To avoid tears. He arrived at Amu's. He thought. There had to be a way to figure this out, but what was it? Did they discuss it after he left? Probably._

**END**

"Ikuto-kun?" Amu asked. She walked up to him. "What?" He replied. Ikuto looked at Amu.

"Nothing…" She smiled, then left the room. She made some Lunch. They ate.

Barely any words were exchanged, practically none at all. Amu was worried, Ikuto was confused.

Amu sighed. "Do you know?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Amu paused. "R-really?" They stared.

"I-I'm sorry… Ikuto-kun." Amu looked like she was going to cry.

"For what?" Ikuto asked.

"Everything… Its my fault, isn't it?" Amu was sure it was her fault.

"No. Its not your fault. Its mine… I know it…" He said, moments later. "How? Its… Impossible." Amu's face was red, and tears had formed in her eyes.

"Kiddy king said so. '_Because Amu was forbidden to love Ikuto'_ . You weren't supposed to love me, and I made you… Things were init-"

"No! Your wrong! I wasn't supposed to! You… Are the only one for me, _Ikuto-Koi!"_

Ikuto was hit by a wave of frustration. The room fell silent. '_Ikuto-koi?_' He thought.

"Aww! Amu-chan Loves Ikuto-kun!" Four Charas Chanted while they came out of their case.

"_Eri? Ran? Miki? Su?"_ Amu said. Her voice contained a sense of 'I'll kill you if you say anything' on it.

"Ehehhehe.." Eri said, with an Evil smirk on her face.

"A-Amu-koi… Do you?" Ikuto stuttered. "Y-Yes! I do love you, Ikuto! …I…" Amu cried. She knew, that if She loved him, they would die. There had to be time left. She looked at her hand. She still had over two years, they could find a way.

"So, what are we doing, Desu?" Su asked. "Who knows." Miki said. She was drawing, as usual. Eri still stared at them all, with that evil grin.

"W-well… Ikuto-koi… You should go home…" Amu yawned, and walked up to him. She hugged him, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure… I'll come back tomorrow then." Then Ikuto left, after giving her a kiss back.

The day passed quickly. Amu and her Charas talked for a bit. They watched a movie, and they thought of some plans to change the 'Reapers' (As they call now) world plan.

"I'm off to bed." Amu said, then went upstairs. "Okay, Amu-chan." Eri said. After Ran, Miki, Su and Amu went upstairs, she followed.

"When will, she find out?" Eri giggled, then arrived in Amu's room. The lights were out, and Amu was in her bed. The other Charas, were in their eggs. Eri went into hers.

**Amu's Dream**

_It had been a long day. Work was frustrating, and her boss was stuck-up. She sighed, then went home. Her car was brand new, a shiny blue colour, matching the dazzling colour of her Midnight blue boyfriends hair. She loved it. She loved Him. He loved her. What else could she ask for? Nothing._

_She, Amu Hinamori, parked her car in front of her house. She got out, and stopped for a second. She smelt the air, looked at the surroundings, and loved it. Calm, quiet, and Beautiful. She went inside._

"_Hi Amu-Koi! How was work?" Her boyfriend asked, dropping what he had previously been doing to come see her. He gently kissed her lips, then hugged her. He didn't smile that much. His smirks were one thing that she loved. That smirk told her, that he was still the person she knew, in grade 5. They knew that they were meant to be together, before she came to high school._

"_It was alright, as usual." Amu smiled, then kissed him back. She went into her room, and put away her purse._

_By the end of the day, they both had dinner, and went to sleep._

_The next morning, He went to work, and she went for a walk. Then she saw it. The person she loved, get hit. A drunken driver had drove into him. He skid across the ground. In front of her. She cried. Running over to him, his bloody body, injured. He was dead. Herself was covered in blood, she didn't care. She tried lifting him, but her broken down body couldn't lift him, not ever. Ikuto was resting on Amu's lap. She couldn't believe, he was no longer, the lively person, she loved, and was loved by._

_She looked around. A man, had walked up behind her._

"_You." He said. She looked at him. Her eyes, completely devoured by sorrow. She noticed. He, had tossed a small clock down towards her. "You've got, 6 generations." He waved his arm, then walked off the road._

_A car. Rampaged from the other road, speeding towards her. She closed her eyes. Engulfed with pain, more than she had already been in appeared within her, when the car collided with Amu and Ikuto's Cold bodies. They both flew into the air, hitting the ground with more pain inside._

_She coughed, rolling across the pavement. "I…Ku…To…" She said taking her last breath._

**END**

Amu woke up. She felt as if she had been the one in the dream. Aching all over, she moaned. The clock read 11:00. Amu got off the bed. Stumbling on the stairs, and through the hallway. She hadn't changed clothes since yesterday, she just realized. Sighing, the doorbell rang, and she went over to open it.

A great surprise was on her, and the person at the door's face.

**Ahahaha… Yeah. I hope I didn't confuse you very much with this chapter. **

**If you have any questions, Feel free to PM them to me, or just put them in a review.**

**Thanks for all reviews and hits! Over 1,700! **


	10. Chapter 10

**:D Hope you are enjoying the chapters so far. **

**Thanks for all of your reviews.**

**I Don't own Shugo Chara! But Peach-Pit does. 3**

They stared. She, almost falling over from the current weakness of her legs and arms. They were bruised, scared and scratched all over.

"W-what happened?"

"I w-woke up like this.."

"Here, Let me help." He picked her up, and brought her over to the couch.

"You're a pervert, Ikuto-koi." Ikuto placed a blanket on her body.

"Call me whatever you want. You keep getting injured like this- Hey isn't it a school day?" He remembered.

"Y-Yeah! I need to…" She tried getting up, but was forced downwards with Ikuto's hand.

"You enjoy that, don't you? Pervert." Amu said, then sighed. Ikuto leaned down, and gently kissed her.

"I… We need to change this, right?" Amu asked. "I don't know." Ikuto replied.

"What do you mean? I… I want to change this… I love you, not somebody else." Amu said, moving to sit up. "Hmm? My…"

Amu and Ikuto stared at Amu's arms and legs, when a bright golden light covered them. Amu could feel herself strengthening again, then when it left, her arms were better.

"What happened?" Amu got off the couch. The small blanket fell to the floor. "Who knows. But anyways, lets go after those 'Reaper'-like people." Amu suggested.

"When did you decide to start calling them that?" Ikuto asked sarcastically. "Just now." She smiled, then grabbed his hand. They ran out of the house.

"So… Where are they, exactly?" Ikuto asked. Amu thought for a second. "I don't know."

"Then we'll need to lure them out." Ikuto smirked. "Pervert!" Amu shouted, then pointed. "…But I don't think anything else will work…" Amu decided. It wasn't like they actually knew were they were.

They walked to the park. Ikuto and Amu had their arms wrapped around the others, and Amu's head was resting on his side.

Then they sat on the grass nearby. Ikuto pulled her closer, then She blushed. Their foreheads were touching. They could feel each others breathing, slowing compressing against one another. Amu blushed even more. "_You look so cute when you blush._" He whispered, then positioned his mouth onto hers. Teasing her is one of things he enjoyed the most, so teasing her is what he would do.

He slightly nibbled on her bottom lip. She stared into his midnight blue eyes, while he stared into her beautiful honey ones. Then he pressed his lips against hers, Then she did the same. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, then pulled them both closer together, making the kiss more intense. They didn't stop, even when a voice from behind began talking to them.

"A-Amu!" It yelled. She knew who it was. But didn't care. It was several minutes later until she looked behind her. It was, that man. The one that wanted to forbid Ikuto and Amu from being together.

Why? To have Amu for himself.

"What do I need to do… to get you to stop betraying me!? Your mine!" He yelled. "Betray? I don't even know you. I'm not yours, I'm Ikuto's and for nobody else." Amu said, calmly. Then she remembered.

He had also said she had betrayed him before- At the park.

"Wait. Why did you tell Tadase that your plans were to get me and him together?" Amu questioned.

"Amu, What are you talking about? You and Kiddy King?" Ikuto got angry at this. "Don't worry, I'm not with Tadase, Ikuto-Koi." Then she kissed his cheek.

"Because… It would be a lot easier to take you back from him, Instead of This fool!" The man shouted, then lunged towards Ikuto. Ikuto dodged, of course. The two men were fighting, while Amu was at the side, Shouting at them both.

Then she ran in front of Ikuto, Stopping all attacks towards him. They both stopped.

"What will it take, for me to stay with Ikuto?" Amu asked, then a few tears came out of her eyes. She fell to the ground, kneeling down, with her hands down in front of her. Tears fell to the ground.

"…My Death!" The man shouted, then ran past Amu to attack Ikuto. "Then… so Be it." Amu got off the ground. Small drips of rain, fell from the open sky. She pulled out an Egg, from the side of her body.

"E-Eri?" Ikuto said. The man turned to look at Amu. Ikuto ran up to Amu, and Hugged her. "Yeah."

Ikuto backed away. The other man, stood there, dazed. "…My own Heart…" Eri came out of her egg. The seashells on her head were glowing. "…Unlock!" Amu shouted. She drifted up into the sky. Warm, golden lights surrounded her entire body and the area around her. Then she transformed. One small pigtail reached out from both sides of her heads, with two very distinctive seashells covering the connection point to the head. She wore a small, back top. It went down to about her belly button. Her skirt was also black, but was frilled with many layers from the waist down. Her Skirt went a couple inches above her knees, Roses were sewn all over it. Her Arms had Long black gloves on them, covering from her palms to her upper elbow in a black lacy material. A thin string attached both gloves to her dress. The boots she wore were white, with black laces on the front. They were quite big too, going to her knees. "Amulet Shell!"

"It suits you, Amu." Ikuto smirked, then went up to give her a kiss.

"N-Now… Will you let me and Ikuto live happily together?" Amu asked, in her serious voice.

"Didn't I say… The only way that would happen, would be if you killed me?" The man said, then laughed.

'I don't see what's funny…' Amu thought, hen Jumped into the sky. "Then, goodbye."

Amu began spinning in strong circles. A small current was created around her.

"Black Chorus…" The current got stronger, and some purple waves came out of Amu's pigtails. "…SPIRAL!"

Then a Large and strong purple like tornado, Spin around like crazy, as Amu Spun around above the one, Who had cursed her life.

**FLASHBACK **

"_Ikuto, Do you remember the time, the one where we first met?" Amu asked, snuggling up to him._

"_Yes, I do." He replied. Staring up into the mysterious sky. The moon, shined gently down on the two. "I tried to steal your eggs." He chuckled._

"_That's right. We were, destined from that point on, do you think?" Amu asked. She closed her eyes. _

"_Of course. We couldn't have made it this far without that day." He stroked her hair gently. _

"_Ikuto, Do you think, that we will be together, forever and always?" She asked, then yawned._

"_I couldn't live otherwise." He replied, watching her fall asleep. Her breathing slowed, a rhythmic speed that he could remember. "I love you" Amu said, drifting off into a peaceful sleep._

"_I love you too." He replied. Falling asleep. _

_The one He loved, and was loved by, was there with him, whenever he desired._

**END**

He was lifted into the spiral, Ikuto watched from the side, amazed of Amu's power- Of Eri's.

He disappeared, after saying one thing, and one thing only. "Thank you, Amu-Chan."

**There will be one more chapter. I'll be sure to add Plenty of Amuto in the next, along with some of those who have reviewed.**

**Thanks for the 2,000+ Hits!**


	11. Always and Forever, Hinamori Amu

**Ah… So, This is, Indeed the last chapter of. 'What's That Sound?'**

**I, Would like to thank the following members for their constant reviews:**

**Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha- 7 Reviews**

**SUNCAT333- 4 reviews**

**Artgrrl- 4 Reviews**

**Emmoria- 2 Reviews**

**Amuto Forever- 2 Reviews**

**Kakashisasukelover1- 2 Reviews**

**Sabby and Rina- 2 Reviews**

**Helemeg93- 2 Reviews**

**FunnyLaugh- 1 Review**

**Taylor11260616- 1 Review**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi- 1 Review**

**I look forward, to Writing more Amuto stories for you guys.**

**And, I do not Own Shugo Chara!**

'What does he mean, Thank you, Amu-chan? Who was he?' Amu's train of thought was disturbed when Ikuto came from behind her, and kissed her lips once more. When they broke apart, Amu's Chara Change dissolved. A bright, White light surrounded Eri, however.

"_Amu-Chan. Your love for Ikuto has been proven, nothing can change that. But, It is time for me to go. Remember, though Amu-Chan. You will, forever and Always be, Hinamori Amu. No matter where you go, and what you do." _"W-Wait! Eri!" Amu tried grabbing her from the sky. "_Goodbye!" _She shouted, then disappeared. "…Bye…Eri…"

The rain, wasn't just dripping anymore. Ikuto and Amu both were soaked. "Amu, Do you want to go home?" Ikuto asked, letting go of her. "No, its okay. You should go home though, you'll get sick." Amu said, then looked up at him. She was blushing, with a slight smile on her face.

"Okay, I'll be here if you need me." Ikuto kissed her again, then disappeared into the thick rain.

Amu wandered around the park, then eventually laid down on a bench. The rain, pouring down on her.

'This is confusing. I know I Love Ikuto, But… Who was that Guy? Why did he thank me, for getting rid of him?' Amu sighed. The rain dripped through her clothes, so she was cold quite fast. Her hair, and face were of course wet too. She coughed a few times. She had a cold.

She walked home, with a red face from her sickness, and happily arrived there.

-Weeks later-

"Onii-san, Onii-san!" Ami yelled, coming through the door, and running up to Amu.

_Nobody knows who I really am…_

"Hey Ami, Mom, Papa." Amu replied, with a smile on her face.

_I've never felt this empty before…_

"Amu, Have fun without us?" Her mom asked, placing their belonging on the nearby floor.

_And if I ever need someone to come along,_

"No boys right, Amu?" Her dad asked, flying through the doorway.

_Who's going to comfort me, and keep me strong?_

Everybody laughed, Even Ami. "Of course not!" Amu lied.

_We are all rowing the boat of fate…_

And they sat down for dinner… "Don't hog all of the corn, Ami!" Amu complained, in her 'Cool and Spicy' Self.

_The waves keep on coming and we can't escape_

Just before Amu went to her room, after finishing the delicious homemade meal that her mom always made, and that she missed. "Thanks for the dinner, mom" Is what she said.

_But if we ever get lost on our way,_

She walked into her room, and turned on the lights. "I'm Tired… Are you there, My Charas?"

_The waves will guide you through another day._

"Yes! We sure are!" Ran, Miki and Su said, arising from their eggs.

_dooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai_

"Nice to see you guys, after a long day." Amu smiled.

_kudayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake_

"Yeah! Why didn't you take us with you today, Amu-Chan?" Ran complained.

_inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu_

"I was busy, You probably didn't want to be trapped in your bag all day, Would you?" Amu pointed out.

_asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

"No, I wouldn't… But that's not the point!" Ran shouted.

_Nobody knows who I really am…_

"I think it is!" Miki shouted, then laughed.

_Maybe they just don't Give a damn…_

"What were you really doing all day, Amu-chan?" Miki asked. The three Chara's flew over to Amu.

_But If I ever need someone to come along…_

"I was searching." Amu replied, after a moment of thinking.

_I know you will follow me, and keep me strong_

"What for, Desu?" Su asked, with her usual smile.

_hito no kokoro wa utsuriyuku mukedashiteku naru_

"I don't know, yet." Amu replied, wiping away her smile.

_tsuki wa mada atarashii shuuki de mune o tsureteku_

"Oh. Okay, Desu." Then Su sat on her head. Amu laughed.

_And every time I see your face…_

"So Amu, Since it's summer… Are we staying up all night?" Ran asked, getting all exited.

_The ocean heaves up to my heart…_

"Yeah, Are We Amu-Chan?" Miki asked afterwards.

_You make me want to strain at the oars, and soon,_

"Sure, Why not?" Amu replied, then went to sit on her bed.

_I can see the shore…_

"What shall we do? Watch a movie…" Amu thought.

_Oh, I can see the shore…_

"Read a book… Tell ghost stories… Go for a midnight stroll?" Amu suggested.

_When will I see the shore?_

Miki and Ran laughed, while Su paid no attention what-so-ever. "That's so Old!" The two said while laughing.

_I want you to know who I really am…_

"Well then, What do you suggest?" Amu protested.

_I never thought I'd feel this way towards you…_

"Well… Lets see…" Miki and Ran whispered to each other, with series of giggles and laughs.

_And if you ever need someone to come along,_

"How about… We eat a lot of candy, and laugh at stupid things?" Miki suggested.

_I will follow you, and Keep you strong_

"Or maybe, play soccer in the dark?" Ran said just after.

_tabi wa mada tsuzuiteku odayakana hi mo_

"No way! That'd be so dumb!" Amu shouted, it felt like the whole house shook.

_tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de ume o terashidasu_

"We, Should call some friends over and play some games!" Su decided, finally returning to reality.

_inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu_

"That's a good Idea… What do you think, Amu-Chan?" Miki asked.

_asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

"Hmm… I guess It would be alright…" Amu said, then thought for a little while.

_And every time I see your face…_

"Who Should I invite?" Amu asked, when she decided it would be A good Idea.

_The ocean heaves up to my heart…_

"Hmm… Who do you think, Ran?" Miki turned to Ran.

_You make me want to strain at the oars, and soon…_

"How about.. Tadase… Kiseki… Kukai… Daichi…Yaya… Pepe…" Ran began.

_I can see the shore…_

"And everybody else?" Ran then said, after realising it would take much too long to list them all.

_Unmei no huneoko gi nami wa tsugi kara tsuki e to watashi-tachi o sou kedo_

"Yeah! That's a good Idea, Desu!" Su agreed. Then Amu looked over at the deck's door.

_Sore mo suteki na tabi ne, dore mo suteki na tabi ne_

"Ikuto.." She said, then walked over to the door. He had taped a note to the outside of it. She went out, and retrieved the note.

_Dear Amu-Koi,_

_I'm so sorry… I couldn't see you for the last few weeks. I can see you every day now, If you'd like. I will come to the porch like always, but there is one thing, I'd love to do before we continue to our normal ways._

_Please come to the Forest entrance, My love. I will be waiting, no matter how long it takes._

_Love, Yours and yours only,_

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi._

Amu then immediately ran to get changed, and ran downstairs to meet her parents. "Mom! Is it okay If I go out for awhile?" Amu begged. "Sure…"

"Thanks Mom!" She yelled, then left the house. It took Amu some time to make it to the Forest. Before showing herself to him she watched. He stood there, With his beautiful blue hair shine in the moonlight.

She showed herself, running up to him and being collected in his arms. "What did you need? Ikuto-Koi?" She asked, then being kissed, by the one she knew she truly loved.

"I want, To sleep under the stars." He said, Cuddling her closer. Then they fell to the ground, where they eventually fell into a wonderful slumber, under the stars.

**Yes, So this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I will debate on a continue or not. What do you think? If not, I'll be staring on another Amuto soon.**

**Song: **_**Life is Like a Boat - By Rie Fu. (So I don't own it either)**_

**Thank you all, and may you always love Shugo Chara! (Or something :D)**


End file.
